Genius
by Sciencegeek926
Summary: Paige is painfully aware that she is not of genius status. But Walter disputes that theory.


**I am so sorry for disappearing for so long, but a lot has happened recently and I really just couldn't find the inspiration or energy to write anything. I know I still have Down the Rabbit Hole hanging out there, but even now that I'm starting to be able to write again, I can't seem to finish it. So I thought I would throw out some short stuff to try to get my creativity going again. And note that this kind of picks up at a random point mid-conversation between Walter and Paige. If you don't want to hear the sob story of why I've been away, you can skip to the story. Otherwise...  
**

 **Because of a series of personal events, including family sickness, my own sickness, and the passing of a friend, my depression decided to make a return with a vengeance. And through all of this, I'm also seriously considering a huge and frightening career change: computer science to filmmaking. I know. I must be crazy. Or stupid. Or both.  
**

* * *

Paige gave a little laugh, "I'm not a genius, Walter."

Walter rested his hands on her hips, frowning when he realized there was a tone of insecurity behind the light lilt of her laugh. "Yes you are."

She just raised an eyebrow skeptically, smirking at him, "Walter, unless I magically start understanding everything you say, no one will convince me I'm as smart as you."

He scowled. He didn't like it when she talked like that. "But you are. Just..." Walter pressed his lips together, trying to think of a way to explain it. "You... You're- Do remember, when you first found out about Megan, you asked if she was a genius too?" Paige tilted her head, indicating him to continue, "I told you she wasn't like us, but she was a genius in her own way."

Paige drew her hands behind Walter's neck, linking them together, and blinked at him as she started to realize where he was going. "And... you think I'm like her?"

Walter drew her closer to him and nodded, "You're so great at relating to people. Even people as insane as us, you always find ways to make a real and honest connection. It's truly stunning. You're a genius at it."

Paige stared at him, her eyes stinging slightly at his praise. Her entire life, she'd always had trouble believing she was good enough, starting with her mom's constant abandonment. Paige had wondered as a child if it was because she wasn't good enough to make her stay. Then there was Drew, then came the responsibilities of being a mother to whom she believed to be a challenged child. Then came Scorpion, and she once again felt inadequate, though in a completely different way.

Paige leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his, hoping she could communicate how much his words meant to her. She knew he got the message when he wrapped his arms further around her and pulled her against him. Then she smirked against his lips, and drew back to look at him. Mischievously, and with mock disgust, she said, "You just compared me to your _sister._ "

The corner of Walter's lips twitched as he fought a smile, "There's much worse things I could compare you to."

Paige's mouth dropped open in fake shock before it slid into a smile, and she kissed him again, with more force this time. He reciprocated, running his tongue along the seam of her lips until she parted her lips for him. They deepened the kiss, and Walter's hand that was on the small of her back began to slowly drift lower...

The garage door swung open, and Toby's voice cut through the still air, "Don't think the boy wants to see that."

Walter and Paige parted and turned to see Toby and Happy following Ralph, who was already halfway across the floor of the garage. Despite her slight embarrassment, Paige had to hide a chuckle at the disgusted look on his face.

* * *

 **So yeah, that was really plotless, but like I said it's just to get me going again. And I'm going to further procrastinate my decision on that career change by asking for the opinions of strangers on the internet: if you feel like it, let me know what you think of it, either in review or PM. And be harsh. I can take it. Have a great day :)  
**


End file.
